


Great God Almighty

by Yeehowdy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Cokeworth, Death Eaters, Dry Humping, F/M, Fist Fights, Fluff, Forgive Me, Friendship/Love, Gryffindor, Gryffindor reader, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Inter-House Rivalries, Hufflepuff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Going to Hell, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Lemon, Lime, Love, Not Beta Read, Ravenclaw, Romance, Slytherin, Smut, Tags May Change, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, We Love Conflict In This House, great
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-04-24 21:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeehowdy/pseuds/Yeehowdy
Summary: The girl sat in the branches of the tree, her skirt riding up her thigh. She smiled lazily, one of her hands swinging from the leaves, a flower rolled between her fingertips. She was nymph in the morning light, her skin glowing pink, flowers sticking from her hair and mud caking her shoes."Care for a fight?" She asked, dropping a dandelion into his hands.





	1. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whose first fanfic it is on this website? Me bitch, me!! Hope you enjoy it!

If you asked anybody in Cokeworth where the best place to fight was, you would honestly get a handful of answers. Mrs. Hubbard would tell you it was in the old chapel's backroom, Mary Lynn would most likely say the graveyard, and maybe one or two people would give you a halfhearted response that fighting was unseemly. If you really wanted to get to the best place to fight, you had to go behind the Tesco, just between the chain-link fence and behind the dumpster so no one saw you. 

Snape got into his first fistfight there. The girl had a red leaf necklace, her fraying crop top showing off a midriff slick with sweat. She had been sitting out front of the Tesco on a dragster bike, a glass bottle of coke in one hand, her other beckoning him closer. 

"Oi," She said, shaking her bell-sleeves back as she smiled at him. "Yer Ms. Eileen's boy, yeah?" 

"Severus," Snape replied, wiping sweat from his brow. He stared at her, confused. The only pretty girl who had ever wanted to talk to him was Lily. "Whaddya want?" 

"Name's a bit posh fer 'round here, yeah?" The girl laughed prettily, offering him her coke. "I want some fun, and yer the only one I think I want it with. Fight me, Severus." 

"What," Snape spluttered, choking on the swig of coke he had taken. The girl laughed again, louder, and took back the coke. "I can't fight a girl!" 

"Sure ye can just swing yer fist like so." She jabbed him lightly in the side. "A bit harder and we're on our way." 

There was a pause, Snape thinking, the girl watching him with a small smile. He finally nodded, snatching the coke from her. 

"Where would we even fight," Snape grumbled, drinking heavily from the bottle. 

"Right back there." The girl jabbed her thumb over her shoulder. She set her feet on the pedals and nodded at him. "Get on. Loser has to buy an ice lolly for the winner." 

Snape huffed but clambered on behind her. She grabbed his free hand, wrapping it around her waist. She pedaled hard, circling to the back of the Tesco. Snape had chugged the last of the coke by then, and tossed the bottle away, hearing the faint tinkle and smash as it met the concrete. The girl let her bike fall to the ground, turning to him with a smile. She raised an eyebrow, and Snape gulped, raising his fists. It was a blur after that. Fists flew, hands grabbed and scratched, pulling at hair, feet landing swift kicks to shins. The girl had pulled his long hair, he had most definitely scratched her arm, and both were panting by the time they had fallen apart, bruises coloring and blood dripping from wounds. 

"Well," The girl huffed out, her grin back as she stood. She offered Snape her hand, pulling him to his feet and grabbing her bike. "That was fun. I'd say you won that'un." 

Snape blinked owlishly, wiping blood from his nose. The girl paused, watching him with a sly smirk. 

"Come on then," She giggled, nodding her head back. "Get on. I owe you an ice lolly, don't I?" 

They sat sometime later, underneath the tree near the murky black river that ran through Cokeworth. Lily had joined them, her bright red hair like candy floss with all its flyaways. Snape and the girl, (Y/n), held dripping ice lolly bars, the girl's Fab bar diminished to the strawberry center. 

"You're name's (Y/n)," Lily said, smiling slowly. She flipped to lay on her stomach, kicking her legs through the air. "That's pretty. You must be (M/n)'s daughter. I’ve heard older people call you such dreadful things." 

"I stole chips from Mr. Nantaki's shop when I was six," (Y/n) said with a shrug. She hung upside down from a branch of the tree, her lolly stick dangling from her mouth. "Wanna see something cool?" 

(Y/n) grinned crookedly, closing her eyes as Lily nodded. Severus raised an eyebrow, and she stuck her tongue out at him. (Y/n) scrunched up her nose, her brow furrowing in concentration as one of her arms dropped, just grazing the grass. He turned sharply at Lily's gasp, only to find her ducking under a rush of flowers that flew up from the dirt, turning in the air like a mist of petals. Snape reached out, his finger brushing one slightly. A thud sounded, followed by a sharp yell. The flowers dropped. 

"Ow," (Y/n) groaned from the ground. She pushed herself up on her elbows, looking between Snape and Lily apprehensively. "So, whaddya think?" 

"You're a witch," Lily said breathlessly. "Just like me and Sev!" 

"A witch," (Y/n) sat up, interest sparkling in her eyes. "Like the ones in the books?" 

"You don't steal babies," Snape said, smiling as she rolled her eyes. "There's a school. It's called-" 

"Hogwarts," Lily finished, taking (Y/n)'s hands. "It has four houses, like teams!" 

The three stayed there all afternoon, talking about Hogwarts and magic, (Y/n) sitting still with wide eyes and a smile. Even when Lily left at sundown, waving goodbye as she ran back home, Snape and (Y/n) remained, Snape speaking softly as he told her all he knew about Hogwarts. 

"I'll get to go," (Y/n) breathed as she set her head in Snape's lap. "We'll get out of Cokeworth." 

"Free," Snape hummed. He laid back, feeling her head drift up to lay on his stomach. 

"No more pollution, no more yelling." (Y/n) traced small patterns on Snape's forearm. "No more ice cream van, or Nancy Vancob yelling at Miranda and Jack to get back inside at 3 am." 

They both giggled at the last one, thinking of how the Vancob twins caused chaos whenever they could. After a moment of silence, (Y/n) lifted her head. 

"Lily called you Sev. Is that her nickname for you?" She searched his face in the dim light, before smiling. "I'll call you Russ. That will be mine and mine alone to call you." 

"I don't see why I need a ‘special’ nickname," Snape huffed. "Besides, Lily's known me longer than you have." 

"I feel like I've known you for years," (Y/n) said softly.

Snape smiled. (Y/n) sat up with a grunt, stretching her arms over her head.

"Guess I'd better head home," She sighed and looked down at him, smiling. "I'll see ya here tomorrow, yeah? Right under this tree?"

"I'll be here all day," Snape said, waving her goodbye.


	2. 2

The front door slammed in its frame. (Y/n) stood in the living room, panting and grinning ear to ear.

"Good lord," Eileen said with a hand on her chest, staring at the girl. "Have you gone mad? What's all this then?"

"It came," (Y/n) breathed. She grinned, brandishing a letter. "It came."

Eileen gasped, setting aside the broom in her hands. She closed her eyes as she felt the manila envelope ripple under her fingertips, smiling slightly.

"Can I show Severus," (Y/n) asked quietly, regaining her composure. She smiled sweetly as Ms. Eileen opened her eyes, taking her letter back gingerly.

"Yeah. He's out back with Tobias." Eileen didn't miss the way (Y/n)'s smile faltered at the mention of her husband.

(Y/n) skirted past the woman, hiding the letter behind her back as she stepped outside. The small garden of the Snape 2-up 2-down was bare, not a single herb or plant. It did however, have clotheslines, and in the center, a man and a boy.

"Come on, boy," Tobias said gruffly, throwing another punch. "Move faster!"

(Y/n) paused. They were boxing, Tobias a kind of immoveable object, Severus quick on his feet. (Y/n) sat down on the backsteps, watching the two. Severus didn't have any physical likes with his father, besides his nose. His skin was sallow, and his hair was black and thick, greasy from lack of washing, as was hers. Tobias, on the other hand, had a ruddy complexion, tawny brown hair matted down in a crew cut. 

"Come on, Russ," She yelled, clapping. 

Both Snapes froze, turning to her. She smiled, waving casually. It had to be an agreeable day, as Tobias just sent her a sharp look instead of yelling at her.

"'Ey, girl," Tobias said, dropping his hands. "Eileen know yer here?"

"Just ran into her," (Y/n) replied as she stood, setting her head on Severus' shoulder. "Can I talk to Russ, please?"

Tobias grunted, breezing past them to head inside. Both (Y/n) and Severus relaxed.

"What's it yer needing?" Severus turned to her.

(Y/n) grinned, and pulled out the letter. It's edges were crumpled from her worrying them, but Severus could recognize a Hogwarts letter, and his face split in a grin that matched her. 

"You got one too," He whispered, leaning in. "Why haven't ya opened it?"

"I wanted to do it with you and Lils." (Y/n) offered him a sheepish smile. "I haven't found 'er though."

"She's by the tree, most likely. Why're ya here?" Severus led her out the back gate, walking by her side. "Ya never want to go in there."

It was true. The first time she had tried, she broke out in shudders. She could feel the hate in the walls, she said, all the loathing. 

"I felt it'as more important," (Y/n) said with a shiver, remembering how awful it felt, like bugs crawling over her skin. "But never again, Russ."

Severus smiled, looping his arm through hers as they neared the hill. The rusting old playground was empty, most muggle children in school by now. The tree at the top was rich with leaves, and (Y/n) sighed, feeling old nostalgia and joy wash over her.

"Maybe my magic's centered 'bout feelings and stuff," She hummed. "I always feel 'em a bit harder than other people."

"Like an empath," Severus said, flopping at the edge of the tree. He grunted as (Y/n)'s head fell onto his stomach, hearing her giggle.

(Y/n) fiddled with a flower she had plucked from the ground, her eyes drifting to the sky, blue choked with ashy gray smoke. She huffed, placing the flower in her hair and pulling out the letter.

“Don’t think she’s comin’. Whaddya say,” She looked up at Severus, who shrugged.

Sliding a finger underneath the wax seal, (Y/n) gaped at the parchment and emerald writing. She pulled it out hesitantly, feeling Severus twist so he could see. The emerald cursive stared up at her, and (Y/n) quickly shoved the letter into Severus’ hands, setting her face in her hands.

“It ain’t real,” She groaned. “I’m gonna wake up, and I’ll be right back ‘ome, and you and Lils’ll be off to that school.”

"As if we'd leave you 'ere. I'd pack you 'n my trunk if needed." Severus smiled as (Y/n) laughed wildly, his eyes skimming the letter. "I've got mine, and so does Lily."

"'ow d'ya think they know where we live?" (Y/n) turned onto her stomach, tossing her forearm over Severus' small chest. "I mean, they're some posh, uppity wizards, and we're just...us, really."

"Maybe they're not uppity," Severus said, setting the letter aside. "My mum says some are nice."

(Y/n) hummed thoughtfully, running her fingers through her hair.

"Reckon we'll have to shower 'fore we go," She said with a sigh, picking at a strand of her hair. "Wouldn't do t' go drippin' grease like chips."

“Mum said I’d ‘ave to go early,” Severus hummed, thinking. “Before Dad wakes up.”

“Why don’t you stay over at my house,” (Y/n) gasped, rolling onto her stomach. “Then we can both shower, and catch the bus to London before noon!”

Severus grinned, sitting up quickly. He laughed as (Y/n)’s head fell off his lap, making her grin and jab his side.


	3. 3

“Absolutely not,” Eileen Snape said, ladling stew out.

“Aw, but mum,” Severus whined. (Y/n)’s hand found his under the table, and gave it a quick squeeze.

He had invited her over for dinner after they had made a plan, and even though (Y/n) was hesitant to enter the Snape household two times in one day, she had agreed, skipping home to get an approval from her parents.

“Please, Ms. Eileen,” (Y/n) said politely. “We thought it’d be better fer you. You wouldn’t ‘ave t’ worry about gettin’ up early or packing. My parents’d be watching over us.”

Eileen paused, her hands playing with the knife at the edge of her bowl. The (L/n) girl watched her with sparkling eyes that were too big and too knowing. Her little mouth twisted a bit as she squirmed in her seat, raking a hand over her arm.

“Alright,” Eileen sighed, smiling a bit as the two lit up. “Severus, you’ll have to be packed by 7, and carry your trunk there.”

“Thanks, Mum.” Severus grinned, laughing as (Y/n) dragged him upstairs.

Eileen set her head in her hands. The (L/n) girl had magic too. It almost pulsated around her, drawing in everything like a magnet. 

Eileen sighed, gathering the plates. Tobias would be home soon.

“We’re gonna ‘ave so much fun,” (Y/n) gushed, shoving socks and books into Severus’ trunk. “We can make midnight pancakes!”

Severus grinned and nodded, folding his shirts down small to tuck them in. He paused when he noticed (Y/n) caressing the cover of a textbook.

“You never told me about yer wand,” (Y/n) said, setting the book aside. She folded her hands in her lap, looking up at him with a cocked head.

Severus set aside the parchment he had been holding, and looked around. The house was silent, meaning his dad wasn’t home.

“Alright,” Severus whispered. “But be careful.”

(Y/n) nodded, her eyes wide and serious, holding out her hands. She gasped as Severus set the small, dark wand in her hands, her fingers trailing over it’s no-nonsense surface.

“Fir wood, unicorn hair core,” Severus recited quietly, watching his friend marvel over the wand.

“It’s beautiful,” (Y/n) said quietly. Handing the wand back to Severus, she pulled out her own. The long, swishy thing seemed to fit in her hand like she was born with it, and she grinned as she twirled it between her fingers. “Silver Lime, dragon heartstring. Mr. Ollivander said ‘e was surprised. Hadn’t ‘ad a Silver Lime in a while.”

Severus gasped as a light golden puff came from the end of (Y/n)’s wand, washing warmth over him. (Y/n) smiled, pressing a light kiss to the wand’s handle. Little grooves and patterns were carved into it, and she ran her fingertip over them as she let Severus hold it.

“We’re gonna have so much fun at Hogwarts,” Severus said after a pause, watching (Y/n) tuck her wand behind her ear. “You and me and Lils.”

“I should’ve invited Lils,” (Y/n) said with a soft sigh, her hand resting on Severus’ arm. 

Severus shrugged. He knew Lily was probably at her house having fun with her parents.

Later, dragging the trunk with (Y/n)’s help, Severus whistled a tune to his owl, his cage sat atop the trunk.

“D’ya ‘ave an owl,” He asked offhandedly. 

“Oh yes. Beautiful un, she is. Named her Moly, after ‘at plant in the book we was told to buy, _1,000 Plants and Fungi_. It protects against dark magic, so why not?” (Y/n) smiled at Severus’ owl. “What’s thisuns name?”

“He’s named O’Farrell, after the manager for Manchester United. Mum bought him with some money she’d saved from her school years.”

“Right, the galleon and knut things.” (Y/n) stopped to set down the trunk as she swung open the front door to her house. “Mum, Da! I’m home, and I brought Severus!”

Hers was the same terrace home like Severus’. Same layout, same chimney, same windows, but it felt different. It was brighter, with bookshelves and plants and a messy floor strewn with toys. It was lived in, and loved. 

“Hey, babe! Did you two eat at Severus’ house?” A woman with smile lines and crows feet stood in the kitchen over a pot of what seemed to be stew. At the shake of (Y/n)’s head, she shrugged. “Your lucky I kept it warmin’.”

“Alright, Mum, I get it.” (Y/n) rolled her eyes but smiled, setting the trunk down to place a kiss on her mother’s cheek. “Me ‘n Russ’ll be down in a second, ‘kay?”

(Y/n) plunked the trunk up the stairs loudly. She grinned at Severus, shoving open her bedroom door. She grinned as she stood back, gauging his reaction.

The walls, coated in emerald green paint, were covered in paintings and torn book pages. The appropriately sized bed was laden with pillows and a thick comforter pushed to the ends, the wardrobe left half open, spilling clothes to the rug. 

“Bugger,” Severus said quietly, dropping his trunk. He paused when he saw hers in the corner, her uniform on a hanger next to it. “You didn’t tell me you was rich.”

(Y/n) giggled, pushing her hand through her hair. She sat on the end of her bed, watching Severus wander about with a soft smile.

“Do you really like it,” (Y/n) asked quietly, playing with the edge of her skirt.

“Yeah.” Severus sat next to her, sending her a smile. “It’s great!”

“Maybe we could hang out more. Could stay here for a while,” (Y/n) said softly, almost afraid to speak too loudly as she glanced at Severus. 

They sat in silence for a while, the comfortable kind. Any other kind, one or the other would have broken quickly with an offer of a game or rough-n-tumble, as (Y/n) called her style of play.

“Severus, (Y/n)! Foods ready!”

They both jumped at the sound of the woman’s voice, and perked up as they absorbed the notion of food. 

Tumbling down the stairs, Severus laughed as (Y/n) pushed him, elbowing her in the side. He paused as he entered the kitchen. It was cheery, as was the rest of her house, with flower-sprigged wallpaper and a wooden dining table. Severus paused as he saw the baby in the high chair. 

“‘Ello, Artie-kins,” (Y/n) cooed, smiling as it grabbed hold of her finger. “Meet Severus. I call him Russ. I suppose you can, just til you start speakin’ right.”

“Russ,” The baby gurgled, waving his hands about. 

(Y/n) smiled, grabbing a bowl of the stew and a piece of bread before sitting. She started to eat, but paused as her mum cleared her throat.

Severus stood awkwardly in the doorway. (Y/n)’s mum stared at (Y/n), who in turn stared back, before looking at Severus.

“Whatcha doin’, Russ?” She stood, taking his hand and leading him in. “You gotta be hungry. My mum makes the best stew, I swear.”

“Not any better than my mum’s,” Severus retorted with a smile, nodding as (Y/n)’s mum set a bowl in front of him. “Thank you, Mrs. (L/n).”

(M/n) (L/n) smiled, watching from a distance. Her daughter was grinning, giggling, playing with the Snape boy. The one everyone had called dangerous and untrustworthy. What’s more, he was responding, looking happier than she’d ever seen him without Lily Evans. 

Plopping on the couch, (M/n) took a sip from her wine glass, and dropped her head back, smiling a bit. Two children, called dangerous, one of them her own, seemed more peaceful than ever.

“Let’s hope they’ll stay that way,” (M/n) muttered to herself, trying not to imagine what tonight would hold.


End file.
